Refresher Page
那裡有一些控制，武器，它的傷害，它的特色菜，生物和物品在wilds.io。 Controls LMB (left mouse button) = Attack. If you hold LMB, you will lose some stamina as long as you hold it, after short time you do charged attack, what does the same damage like a standard attack. RMB (right mouse button)= Kick. You can stop enemy rolling, but shield blocks it. Deals 1 damage, can change direction of arrows and other projectiles (but not melee weapon specials). If you hold RMB and use W, A, S or D (or Left, Right, Down and Up), you are running in selected direction. If you press RMB and scroll up, you will use your special. Now it's R, but RMB + scroll up still works. Scroll up = Roll. When you press RMB and scroll up you are using special skill. Roll can break shield, but it's vulnerable to kick. During rolling you can get hit by everything that does damage. Scroll down = Shield. Only shield block, roll and Shockwave can break it. WASD = Moving. Double press W, A, S, or D (Left, Down, Up or Right) = Dash. A very fast short move. It's something like a teleport, but if you use it when using shield, it becomes shield bash and deals 1 damage to your opponent as well as knock them over. Other Controls F = Throw weapon. Deals 3 damage, knocks down, can be kicked. You loose your weapon for 15 seconds, but you can punch by pressing LMB (0.5 damage per hit). While weaponless you move faster and can't use your special attack. CTRL + / - = Zoom in and out. ESC = Exit fullscreen mode. SHIFT/RMB = Run. SPACE = Jump. You can jump above the pits, when RMB + jump, you do power jump (you go further, but it uses stamina). Weapons - Damage Axe: 2 damage. Hammer: 2.5 damage. Sword: 1.5 damage. New weapons: Spear and Claws deal 1.25 damage in every regular attack, and they have faster attack speeds than the other melee weapons. Claws have the fastest attack speed. Some weapons are created for ranged attacks. There are 2 of them: Bow and Ice staff. All ranged weapons deal 1 damage in melee attack. Bow charges slowly, (Charging is needed to shoot) but deals 2 damage and follows the players mouse to a certain degree. Ice staff charges fast, but every ice bolt deals 1 damage. Every shot eats up your stamina, so you sometimes have to wait before shooting. Weapons - Special Attacks Every weapon has its special skill. The Axe does a shockwave - It deals 1 damage, but if you don't dodge or jump above it, you will lose one HP. Using shield don't save you from it like other attacks, projectiles etc., but it saves you before falling down. BONUS: Can defuse the bomb, and activate it when its on the ground. The Hammer makes you lunge forward and perform a groundpound. During the effect, you are invincible and you are in air, so you don't fall into the pit unless you end up in one. It deals 1 or 2 damage depending on how close to the attacker the victim is - if you deal 2 damage, enemy falls down. You can dodge it, but blocking with shieldis easier. Anyone remember Zerk's special attack in the old wilds.io? Sword's special attack is the same, a whirlwind. You are invincible and deal 2 damage. Zerk dealt only 1 damage. The best way to not get hit is to use the shield because dodge is harder - the attacker can run and dash when using Whirlwind. With the Spear you can jump over Mountain Walls from low level and high. It doesn't do any damage but it can save you. During this skill you are invincible towards all but grenades. Claws' special attack looks like dash, but with damage. It deals 1~2 damage. Bow's special attack is Fire Arrow. Deals 2 damage and is piercing. It's very fast, and can be shot every time it's ready to use. Only dodge, kick or shield can rescue you from damage. Ice Staff's special attack freezes enemies. It pierces too, but doesn't deal any damage. Frozen players can't move at short time, but they get unfrozen earlier if they take any damage. Creatures Goblins = They are small, green creatures that deal 1 damage. After killing they drop 1-3 health orbs, and sometimes an item. They are currently in game. They have 0.5 health. Yeti/Bear/Behemoth = Large monster which had 40 HP. It deals 4 damage, but it is also not currently in game. It dropped a random item, sometimes a Mystery Box. Worm = Immortal monster that kills you when it catches you. It moves slower than the player, so it choose players near it. It patrols the way to hole in mountain and entrance to outside on the CTF map, and the pit treasure chest on the Ruins map. ITEMS: POTIONS There are four types of potions: Health Potion, Stamina Potion, Mirage Potion and Haste Potion. Health potion restores 2 HP to your total health. Used automatically when you loose all HP. Stamina potion gives you stamina. If you have full stamina on the lower bar, all of stamina becomes bonus stamina on upper bar. Mirage gives you a clone. It does same actions as you - when you attack it attacks too. Their life is in your hands! Haste potion doubles your speed, attack rate, lowers your stun time, lowers duration of shield and lowers duration of some skills like Whirlwind for a few seconds. Items - Hazards There are 4 types of hazards. Knife - Deals 2 damage, it's like arrow. Grenade - You throw it at short range and deals 3 damage. You can save yourself only by running out from its' range of explosion Bomb - You place it, knock down someone into its' range (you can see the range) and wait for boom. 6 damage, and the only way to avoid it is to not be in its' range. Can be defused and activated by the Axe's shockwave. Grappling hook/rope - It deals 1.5 damage to enemies, but not to allies, and pulls the target to you. Save your ally and destroy your enemy! Allies and enemies alike will be killed if pulled across pits of spikes. Special Items Armor - Every piece of armor gives you 2 armor points with a max of 6, at full armor you don't lose HP to a bomb attack! Health Orb - Restores 0.5 HP Stamina Orb - Restores 20% stamina points * - Theres many names of this creature Category:Guide